puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Storm in Spring 2019
Dragon Gate in Spring 2019 was an two-day professional wrestling event promoted by Dragon Gate. The two shows took place on May 15 and 16, 2019, in Chai Wan, Hong Kong, China at the Youth Square. These were the fourth Dragon Gate shows that the promotion had produced independently in China. The show are available for on-demand viewing on Dragon Gate internet streaming service Dragon Gate Network. Production Background On May 7, Takashi Okamura announced his withdrawal from the Dragon Gate due to medical issues. As a result, it was formed a parent company called "Dragon Gate Entertainment, Inc." where Toru Kido was appointed as president and would also serve as executive director of the promotion. Kido would also take over all domestic operations, while Nobuhiko Oshima would take over the role of president of "Dragon Gate Inc.", the international department of the promotion with the Headquarters in Shangai, China. On July 22 at Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival, Open The Dream Gate Champion and Dragon Gate board of directors member Masato Yoshino announced the promotion would run two live events in Hong Kong on October 22 and 23 and would air live through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Dragon Gate Network. The plan was later revealed to secure a venue and to run regular events. Dragon Gate wrestler Jason Lee, who is from Hong Kong would also promote the Dragon Gate Network in Cantonese for the Hong Kong audience. Dragon Gate wrestlers also took part in independent wrestling events in Hong Kong to promote the show, including Kzy, Kaito Ishida, Yuki Yoshioka, Masato Yoshino and Jason Lee taking part in the Hong Kong Pro Wrestling Winter Fever event. On January 15, Dragon Gate would the event named Dragon Gate in Spring 2019, taking place on May 15 and May 16. Eight days later, it was announced part of the group of wrestlers taking part in the event; Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi, Jason Lee, YAMATO, Masaaki Mochizuki and Eita. On February 11, more wrestlers were announced to take part in the event; Takashi Yoshida, Kzy, Susumu Yokosuka, U-T and Kota Minoura. Dragon Gate had previously run two shows in China as Live TV special on November 2005 in Henan and Beijing, which the first show drew 3,500 tickets, while the second show drew 1,500 tickets. Dragon Gate even developed to be a Chinese character named Super Shenlong for the hometown Chinese fans, but the character became inactive since August 1, 2013. The recent event in China, Super Wrestling in Autumn would be a success, with the first night on October 22 drawing 268 people while the second night on October 23 drawing 296 people. Storylines Super Wrestling in Autumn featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Matches Night 1 Night 2 See also *Super Wrestling in Autumn *Dragon Gate Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events in China